fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bola Parasola
The is a collection of three umbrella game series and one-off umbrella games created by Jake. These three series and other games have distinct gameplay styles and do not follow the same plot, yet are all set within the same multiverse. The first series announced to be a part of the Bola Parasola was ⌭Saga, while the second - Rose Warriors - was announced at the Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase, and the third on May 12, 2017. The games set within the Bola Parasola may feature the same characters, though not the same incarnations of characters that may appear in other Bola Parasola series. Only specific individuals have the power to cross-between the different series, and their appearances are rare. Despite this, actions caused by characters in one series may impact other series. The idea of the Bola Parasola, being that it is a series of connected games that can also be enjoyed on their own, was inspired by 5pb. and Nitroplus' Science Adventure series of visual novels, which is similar in that each main entry can be enjoyed as a standalone experience but includes various prominent nods to the other entries in the series. That series' main antagonistic force, the Committee of 300 also serve the same role in the Bola Parasola titles, though more often than not their actions are indirectly tied to those portrayed in the games. Instalments Myriad Saga ACL-Omen 76 logo.png|''Omen 76'' ACL Ruptured Sect logo.png|''Ruptured Sect'' ACL-Tome 57 logo.png|''Tome 57'' Viva la Rose Warriors logo.png|''Viva la Rose Warriors'' Negative Charge.png|''Negative Charge'' ACL-Sepia 1024 logo.png|''Sepia 10\24'' ACL-Imitation shi logo.png|''Imitation SH4'' Nous sommes les Rose Warriors logo.png|''Nous sommes les Rose Warriors'' ACL-Many x More.png|''Many × More'' Subversion Saga ACL-ourend.png|''our.end'' Ich hasse die Rose Warriors logo.png|''Ich hasse die Rose Warriors'' Series Each of the three series in the Bola Parasola have vastly different gameplay styles, which is why they are not considered all one series. The specific pages pertaining about each series describes the gameplay in more detail than what is present here. Each series is designed to be standalone from the others within the Bola Parasola, with the connections being there for players that wish to explore the lore of the universe. ---- ⌭Saga is an action beat 'em up series based heavily off of Koei Tecmo's Dynasty Warriors franchise. Characters wield unique elemental weapons, each with their own attack combos, which they use to defeat enemy armies and complete a variety of different objectives. This series features the theme of repetition, and primarily features Lana and Cia as the main protagonists of the series. Each game in the ⌭Saga features a number - known as a Voiced Principle - in the game's title. The first game in the series was Tome 57, followed by Sepia 10\24 and Imitation SH4. A prequel to Tome 57 also exists, known as Omen 76. The Voiced Principle is lower for each game, signalling an instability as time goes on. * Tome 57 * Omen 76 * Sepia 10\24 * Imitation SH4 ---- Rose Warriors is an action RPG series. The game focuses upon the theme of loneliness, and how characters adapt when stripped away from the worlds and people that they knew. The series focuses mainly on Ruby Rose, though the original character of Solum also plays a major role in the series. * Viva la Rose Warriors ---- The third series - initially conceptualized under the name of AT Jeneriq and later as Omega Fracture - was initially planned to be announced alongside VIVA at the 10th Anniversary Showcase, though its reveal was postponed. Omega Fracture is a series of fighting games, which encompasses both traditional 2.5D party-based fighting games, as well as 3D 2-on-2 arena fighting games. Unlike other series within the Bola Parasola, Omega Fracture does not revolve around one specific individual; the series is primarily centred around the Eventide Amulet, which is said to grant those that hold it immeasurable powers. * Ruptured Sect Chronology History Origin The origin of the Bola Parasola is never explicitly described, not even in Omen 76, the earliest game chronologically. Omen 76 does explore the initial fracturing of the Bola Parasola dimensional plane. In Tome 57, it is explained that the Bola Parasola was initially fractured by the Shadowman after his (and the Keepers') expulsion from Dr. Monty's "perfect world" created through the events of Call of Duty: Black Ops III's Zombies map "Revelations". In Omen 76, this is expanded upon, saying that the initial fracturing of the Bola Parasol actually occurred prior to the events of Revelations- specifically when the Shadowman was released from that dimension's Summoning Key by Ludvig Maxis. Just as the Shadowman summoned the Apothicons into the fractured Agartha, this event caused repercussions throughout the entire space-time continuum; this fractures all dimensions, though to different degrees depending on their displacement within the continuum. Omen 76 and Tome 57 The events of Omen 76 occur directly after the initial fracturing of the Bola Parasola. The two severed goddesses who watch over time, Lana and Cia, decided to split up and investigate the cause of this fracturing. While out travelling, Cia stumbles upon Monty, an omnipotent being with the power to manipulate time and space, and learns of Edward Richtofen (Ultimis), who has been sent by a higher being to harness the energy released from this universe through its fracturing. Though Cia is able to defeat Richtofen on her own at full power, her separation from Lana and the fracturing of the universe caused her to lose some of her own powers; thus making her too weak to defeat him. After her defeat, she is thrown through space and is eventually found by Tet and brought to Elchea. While she heals, Tet uses his abilities to place a barrier around the kingdom, which has been overrun with monsters summoned by the fracturing. He, alongside two other warriors of Disboard - Jibril of the Flügel and Izuna Hatsuse of the Werebeasts - fight back Elchea's invaders. Tet, fearing that other worlds may have been damaged in such a way, travels to several different shattered worlds, assisting whoever he can find by aiding them in their survival and then recruiting them to find the cause of this event, using Elchea as their main base of operations. Eventually, Cia recovers and, though unable to use her powers due to having made contact with Element 115, she is coerced by Tet to allow him to take over, though she initially refuses as she and Lana are the ones responsible for protecting the timeline of the Bola Parasola. Once several worlds and survivors had been saved, Cia and Tet learn that the fracturing has caused the dimensional plane to sever in two, meaning that she and Lana would be unable to reach each other until the universe can repair itself over time. The group are then summoned to the Aether by Monty in order to defeat Richtofen who, due to the energy he collected, has gained immense power and can now summon large amounts of enemies. When defeated, Richtofen uses the last of his power to open a portal to the Land of Canaan, where he is fought once more alongside the Ender Dragon. After being defeated, Monty explains that the Land of Canaan was unaffected by the fracturing of the Bola Parasola though, due to events happening elsewhere, parts of it are collapsing in on itself. Monty sends Cia's group back to Elchea, and uses his powers to look for Lana, whom he believes is struggling with similar circumstances. In terms of the ⌭Saga, these events lead directly into those of Tome 57. Monty senses the Shadowman's influence and power elsewhere in the universe, and tries to track down his exact location, eventually leading him to Lana. Prior to meeting Monty, Lana had similar experiences to those had by Tet and Cia- namely, she was forced to travel to different worlds and save those who survived from the Shadowman, who had been devouring these worlds to increase his power. Just as Tet had used Elchea as a safe haven, Lana, with the help of Palutena, used Skyworld, which too seemed unaffected by the fracturing of the Bola Parasola. Due to how unstable the plane in which she explored had become, Lana's power grew weaker at a much faster rate than Cia's, which did not prove to be the most helpful when she and her team of misfits went up against the Shadowman directly. Just as Monty claimed, they were unable to beat him at his enhanced power. Knowing the effects could harm her, Lana decides to fight the Shadowman one-on-one, and uses the last of her power to send the two to the Land of Canaan, where her powers are enhanced temporarily. Though she manages to wear the Shadowman down, she is once again unable to finish him off. Before he can escape, Monty appears with the the Primis version of Edward Richtofen and The Outsider, who, using the Kronorium, are capable of finishing him off directly. As they found their way into a portion of the Land of Canaan that was collapsing in on itself, Monty returns everyone to the Aether, before opening a portal up to Elchea, in order to reunite Cia and Lana; though the later was near-fatally injured in her battle against the Shadowman, and her body corrupted by the energy he had been using. Before Lana can go through this portal however, she flees, not wanting to burden Cia with her injured, corrupted body. Using the last bit of her powers, Lana creates another portal, which she jumps into and disappears, while the others are all brought to Elchea. Tome 57 also features two side stories, which focus on The Outsider and Professor Pericles- known respectively as the Outsider Story and Pericles Story. While the main events of Tome 57 take place, The Outsider makes contact with three individuals: Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, and Suzuha Amane. Suzuha and Homura have knowledge of time travel, being time travellers themselves, which he utilizes in order to create a time machine. Though able to do so himself (and could even travel through time on his own), The Outsider sends these girls to three separate dimensions that he can not enter himself, in order to gain the necessary materials. After they do so, he returns them to their allies, with no explanation as to what his goal is. Ruptured Sect In terms of the overall storyline, Ruptured Sect takes place during the end of Omen 76 and the beginning of Tome 57. The collapse of the Land of Canaan, where time and space is controlled by the Spirit Origin, has repercussions on the rest of the universes within the dimensional plane of the Bola Parasola. Ultimis Richtofen's defeat in Omen 76 unleashed a wave of energy that created a bubble universe, where Ruptured Sect takes place. This universe is separate from the universe in which the previous title took place, and yet located inside of it as well. The remaining power unleashed by Ultimis Richtofen not used to create and fuel the world of Ruptured Sect found its way into an artifact known as the Eventide Amulet. Due to Richtofen's desire for power and his violent nature upon his defeat, these traits were transferred into all the inhabitants of this bubble universe; these inhabitants were created from both his own memories and the memories of the people from the worlds he drained energy from. Because of these traits being inherited by all inhabitants of this universe, they began to fight relentlessly over the Eventide Amulet. Eventually, the fighting began to mould this bubble universe, stabilizing it as all inhabitants had been given a purpose: to harness the Eventide Amulet's abilities, or to prevent others from doing so. Because of this, this universe is invaded by Professor Pericles, who comes up with the idea of holding a tournament to decide the one worthy enough to wield this amulet; though he does so solely for his own gain- to find the most powerful fighter and harness their abilities once they have gained those of the Amulet. He dubs this contest the Omega Championship; in turn also dubbing this bubble universe "Ω1". Viva la Rose Warriors Negative Charge Sepia 10\24 Imitation SH4 Nous sommes les Rose Warriors Many × More our.end Ich hasse die Rose Warriors Universe Classification The Bola Parasola series is intended to be a multiverse of sorts that houses a number of different "sub-universes" within it. All of these sub-universes are centred around the titular Bola Parasola Anomaly, an area which does not fit into the established classifications of sub-universes, and can be considered the main "universe" of such. The stability of each sub-universe, as well as the areas within it, are measured as Voiced Principles. While dubbed "sub-universes", every universe that exists within the Bola Parasola multiverse is in fact its own multi-dimensional plane and timeline; the term "sub-universe" is used as denote it as a single segment of the larger multiverse it exists within. It is also theorized that the Bola Parasola multiverse itself may be a "sub-universe" of sorts by some inhabitants of it, with a larger panoptic universe being made up of these small universal bubbles. There are four main classes a sub-universe can be denoted as: * Class C Universes, or "Bubble Universes", are sub-universes that were created through an unnatural process and as such are unstable to an extent. These universes exist tethered to another universe of either Class B or Class A, and would crumble should this tether be severed. Unlike other types of sub-universes, Bubble Universes have a sort of one-way relation to those "positioned" near it; they can not affect other sub-universes in any way, though the sub-universe it is tethered to has direct influence on the Bubble Universe. The universe in which the events of the Omega Fracture series transpire, Ω1, is a known Class C Universe. * Class B Universes, or "Main Universes", are the most well-known class of sub-universe. Main Universes are those that are capable of affecting those directly around it, and in turn can be directly affected by others of its kind. Main universes are completely stable, and would be able to exist even without the Bola Parasola Anomaly. The universes in which the ⌭Saga and Rose Warriors series take place are known Class B universes. * Class A Universes, or "Distinct Universes", are universes that can be considered a fusion between those categorized as Class C and Class B Universes, yet are much more significant than either other categories. Barring the Bola Parasola Anomaly, Distinct Universes can be considered the most important and noteworthy universes, due to their ability to directly affect other universes without being affected themselves; this is primarily achieved due to Class A Universes being tethered directly to the Bola Parasola Anomaly itself, and as such would become unstable should this tether be severed. Due to their much more powerful natures (which the inhabitants of such sub-universes are generally unaware of), Class A Universes can the theorized to be a physical manifestation of reality itself, and the actions that transpire in one will be felt by all of the others within the Bola Parasola multiverse. * Class X Universes, the "Anomaly Universes" or simply "Anomalies", are those that do not fit into any of the three other categories, and are generally regarded as unique universes; the Bola Parasola Anomaly is one such Class X Universe. Those classified as Class X Universes may each be radically different from one another, as no standard seems present between all known Anomalies. From a fourth-wall standpoint, a Class X Universe can be considered the original franchises that many of the characters and locations present in the Bola Parasola series originate, though some do exist within the series proper. ** The Bola Parasola Anomaly has been considered akin to a Class A Universe, though is capable of sustaining itself and would be able to survive without any adjacent universes (and as such is why it is classified as a Class X Universe instead). As the Bola Parasola Anomaly lies at the centre of the multiverse present within the series, any and all actions that transpire within such universe directly affect all of those around it. Due to the abundance of Nothing that separates Class A and Class B universes, only certain individuals are capable of travelling between sub-universes without perishing; yet even some have experienced side-effects after being exposed to such incredible amounts of Nothing. The Shadowman has been shown capable of traversing between sub-universes with ease and no known side-effects, yet Lana had been corrupted by the Nothing's energy simply by proxy of The Shadowman. Due to Class C universes existing within a bubble directly attached to another universe, it can be surmised that the process of travelling between a Class C and the universe it is tethered to is quite a simple one, as Professor Pericles managed to do so with ease and no known side-effects, despite his limited powers. Known Sub-Universes Proper sub-universes are given designations consisting of eight characters, a mix of both Latin letters and numbers. These designations are the sub-universe's true "name", though others may be given nicknames or proper pronounceable names in order to further differentiate them. When writing a sub-universe's designation code, it is always immediately preceded by "SU-", "Sub-Universe". Characters The Bola Parasola contains an innumerable amount of characters that hail from other pieces of fiction or even history itself. The following table lists all characters that have appeared in a Bola Parasola-related title. It should be noted that, even should a character appear in multiple works, they may be different incarnations of them. Additionally, this table only includes notable characters, such as those that are playable or important NPCs. Playable characters are marked with green backgrounds and non-playable characters with blue ones; characters marked with circles instead of checkmarks or X's are characters that appeared in the designated game in a minor role or cameo. Myriad Saga Gallery Bola Parasola symbol.png|the Anulum Traiecit Trivia * Bola Parasola was originally to be named "Parabola: Parasol". * The symbol for the Bola Parasola is known as the Anulum Traiecit, and features two overlapping circles each with a portion of them missing. This symbol was designed to show the basic concept of each Bola Parasola title: that the series are all connected while also being standalone at the same time. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Author Appeal Project *